Oxigeno
by mayiya
Summary: Un One shot, ya saben como siempre de HHR


**OXIGENO**

Aspiró ruidosamente, hinchando sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudieran captar pero cada vez que lo hacía se sentía más cansada, como si eso no fuera capaz de llenar el vacío en su pecho. El nudo en su estómago se retorcía tratando de enredarse más entre sus vísceras. Y con cada tic tac del reloj esa extraña asfixia de la que sufría tomaba más fuerza, como si se estuviera alimentando de ella, poco a poco, hasta dejarla morir.

La ventana eventualmente se cerraba y abría por acción de la frágil brisa nocturna y producía el característico chirrido de las oxidadas bisagras. El tiempo viajaba a paso de tortuga y la ausencia del sonido hacía que el ambiente se volviera más pesado, tato así que amenazaba con aplastarlos. La melancolía que nacía en su encogido corazón se intensificaba a tal grado que ya había contagiado a la silla en la que estaba sentada, a la mesita de noche que sostenía un cuenco de agua caliente y hasta las mantas que cubrían a su único acompañante lucían caprichosamente deslucidas.

Haces de luz blanquecina se filtraban iluminando el rostro de un joven que yacía acostado frente a ella. Del nacimiento de sus indomables mechones azabaches en su frente nacían gotas de sudor que se deslizaban hacia su cuello, y otras desviaban el camino terminando en su barbilla.

Remojo nuevamente el paño que sostenía, lo apretó y escurrió hasta la última molécula de agua y por vigésima vez lo deslizó por el rostro de Harry, dejándolo al fin en su frente. La ventana volvió a crujir, la brisa golpeó su rostro, más silencio; retiró el paño blanco, tocó con el dorso de su mano la frente de Harry, la fiebre cedía pero no lo suficiente y otra vez volvía a bañar su pequeño pañuelo en el agua. Era un ciclo, un círculo vicioso.

Los segundos transcurrían lentos, aunque ciertamente no los sentía pasar, sencillamente sabía que pasaban porque era lo normal. Tomó conciencia de lo tarde que era cuando sus ojos empezaron a parpadear con más frecuencia, Morfeo venía a llevársela aunque estuviera renuente a seguirlo.

Su cabeza tambaleó, el cansancio la vencía y sin previo aviso el repentino movimiento de Harry logró despertarla del todo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. De la boca de Harry se escapó un quejido de dolor. Observó la profunda herida vendada en su antebrazo izquierdo. Se paró, comprimió el pañuelo entre sus manos, se movió de un lado a otro, intentando hacer algo, agitar su varita, preparar una poción, cualquier cosa que disminuyera su dolor, pero sabía que todo era inútil. Ni unos murtlap bien escabechados funcionarían.  
Era realmente frustrante pensar que lo más próximo a ayudarlo era sentarse y esperar que el antídoto para el veneno de Nagini surtiera efecto. Eso era lo que le había recomendado Molly y el Sanador que atendió a Harry.

"Manténgalo quieto. Por ningún motivo retire los vendajes. Y no permita que la fiebre se eleve"

Si, las palabras seguían repitiéndose como todas las notas mentales que había aprendido hacer para las cosas importantes que no deben ser olvidadas. Evidentemente sabía que ofrecerse para cuidar a Harry no sería trabajo fácil, pero nunca pensó que se convirtiera en aquella tortura, verlo retorcer las sábanas a la vez que su rostro se contorsionaba mientras la fiebre continuaba, y ella casi atada de manos resultaba realmente insoportable.

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, se sentó calmadamente y recogió su voluminoso cabello, la atmósfera había multiplicado su peso transformándose en un calor asfixiante. Harry volvió aquietarse y ella mientras lo miraba susurró mentalmente_ "¿Por qué Harry?"_

Ella no lo sabía en ese entonces, pero esa era una pregunta que lo resolvería todo. Cerró sus ojos miel que ya no eran tan claros, y al cerrarlos, las memorias desfilaban rápidamente como en una película vieja. Los brillantes ojos amarillos de Nagini la veían vivamente, su lengua roja como la sangre saboreaba el aire, ella retrocedía un par de pasos, la pared de piedra cerraba su huida. El escamoso cuerpo de Nagini se deslizaba lentamente sobre el frío suelo, movía su cabeza hacia atrás dispuesta atacar. Lo único que alcanzó hacer es cubrirse el rostro mientras su cuerpo se encogía a causa del pánico y por entre sus dedos vio un bulto negro que se interpuso entre el animal y ella. Instantes después Harry agitaba su brazo mientras la serpiente se agarraba a él.

Sacudió la cabeza para que las imágenes se distorsionaran y se perdieran en algún recóndito lugar de donde esperaba no vuelvan a salir. Aliso con la palma de sus manos el arrugado pañuelo en cuyo extremo se encontraban bordada con lana roja la inicial de su nombre. Recordó la primera vez que Harry lo vio, y entonces algo inusual ocurrió en sus labios, una genuina sonrisa apareció; pero su luz se apagó casi instantáneamente. Aquella vez él le había dicho "Te falta la G, Hermione" Nunca supo – ni su voz nunca se lo diría – que nunca se planteó verdaderamente bordar la "G" en realidad la _H _ bastaba y talvez otra _H _no hubiera estado de más.

Dio un golpe con su varita para llenar el tazón con agua y con otro ágil movimiento de su varita la calentó en dos segundos. Su necio corazón ya era un erudito sobre sus sentimientos hacia Harry Potter, quién mejor que él, porque honestamente Hermione Granger era una cajita fuerte para esas cosas. Sólo una persona sabía la clave, pero irónicamente estaba ciego, - o eso creía ella - y los ciegos no pueden abrir lo que no ven…

Harry volvió a moverse, sus ojos se arrugaron cerrándose con fuerza, las gotas de sudor seguían bañando su cara. Hermione repitió la tarea que había hecho toda la noche, sin embargo él seguía retorciéndose a causa del dolor  
Sus incisivos atraparon su labio inferior oprimiéndolo de la misma manera que se oprimía su pequeño corazón escondiéndose hasta casi desaparecer. Sus ojos se llenaron de impotencia, y la impotencia se transformó en lágrimas que se debatían entre caer o quedarse ahí nadando en la mirada castaña.

El moreno se movió compulsivamente, más que antes.

Un impulso eléctrico viajo desde su pecho hasta su brazo culminando en su mano derecha que había viajado con pasmosa prontitud desde su regazo hacia la mano de Harry. Y muy lentamente empezó a llenarla de caricias, intentando apaciguarlo, tratando de que el dolor desaparezca. Prodigiosamente así ocurrió. El cuerpo de Harry siguió moviéndose cada vez menos, hasta que se quedo tan quieto como antes.

Una rebelde lágrima se deslizó hacia el dorso de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas, con un ágil movimiento la retiró de ahí. Siguió girando la yema de sus dedos formando pequeños círculos en la mano de Harry; su empequeñecido corazón latía abatido mientras el rostro de Harry seguía pálido como la cera y luchaba contra las gotas saladas que intentaban por todos los medios salir.

El aire se hacía cada vez más escaso, ya ni la brisa que chocaba contra su cara era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones vacíos. Y ella necesitaba respirar, le era vital, el cansado centro motor en su pecho lo requería, temía que sin el aliento necesario este al fin se pararía.

Inspiró hondo, expandió su caja torácica lo más que pudo y exhalo afligida por no lograr captar el aire que anhelaba por lo que su forzada respiración la convirtió en un simple suspiro, suspiros que no hacían más que quitarle el poco aire que le quedaba.

Para que molestarse. No conseguiría sentirse satisfecha, el aire no era lo que buscaba. Lo que necesitaba estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo pero tan lejos a la vez, ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Sí, lo admitía, necesitaba verse reflejada en aquellos redondos ojos verdes que la habían hechizado a lo largo de todos estos años, esos que la habían fulminado algunas veces y derretido otras tantas; necesitaba su voz diciendo su nombre, nadie lo decía como él, cuando un profesor lo pronunciaba sólo era un nombre pero cuando lo decía él sonaba tan… dulce. Necesitaba su sonrisa, esa que era sincera, la real, la única que tenía, cuando él sonreía hasta la noche más oscura se iluminaba. Necesitaba sus abrazos, su alegría, su inmadurez, sus gritos, su inocencia, su indomable cabello meciéndose en sus arranques de furia y su forma reconciliarse con ella cuando todo lucía mal. Necesitaba…

¡Por todos los cielos lo necesitaba a él! Nunca creyó que algún día aquella verdad cayera con tanto peso sobre ella.

Entendió que constituía una simple ley natural, la cual no tuvo la astucia de ver antes "Harry le era indispensable como lo es el **oxígeno** para respirar."

Él seguía silencioso, muy quieto, y eso la perturbaba. Se arrepentía tanto de no haberle confesado antes todo esa montaña de sentimientos que traía, talvez por cobardía, talvez por miedo a un posible rechazo… Un rechazo, eso parecía tan insignificante ahora.

Torció una triste sonrisa, se inclinó hacia Harry, los ojos le ardían, poso su cabeza cerca de la mano de él y se quedo quieta intentado respirar el poco aire que le quedaba en aquella pequeña habitación que cada vez se hacía más pequeña.  
Sintió cómo poco a poco se desvanecía, sujetaba aún la mano de Harry que ya no era tan visible como antes, se estaba desmoronando por dentro, estaba muriendo, y estaba claro que eso pasaría, porque es lo que le sucede a las personas cuando se les priva algo vital…

Quizás… Quizás si estuviera más cerca de él, eso le daría las fuerzas para seguir aspirando, quizás si respiraba su aroma ó un poco de oxígeno que a la final era lo mismo, le apagaría ese ahogo interno que se hacía cada vez más evidente.  
Y así pasaron los minutos que se convirtieron en horas, sus caricias no cesaban y los latidos de su corazón zumbaban en sus oídos, los oía tan débilmente que a la final ellos lograron mecerla en un profundo sueño.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo durmió, si fueron cinco horas, o posiblemente una, aún así su cuerpo sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche en vela. Por la ventana observó que el cielo gris le daba la bienvenida al amanecer. Su mano aún seguía aferrada a la de Harry que la sentía agradablemente tibia. Llevó su mirada hacia él que extrañamente poseía un semblante de paz.

Se quedó por unos breves segundos admirándolo en silencio para luego guiar su mano libre hacia la frente de Harry. Ya no tenía fiebre.

Cada fibra de su ser se agitó con brío mientras de su boca salió un soplo de alivio. Volvió a observarlo calladamente, parecía que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, y como si su cerebro se hubiera quedado parado en sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormida, murmuró en un hilo de voz

- Te necesito…

Aquellas palabras no habían salido de su boca. Salieron de su alma y habían sido tan sinceras y frágiles a la vez, como la transparencia de un cristal

La mano de Harry se movió y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya la había aferrado.

- Yo también – susurró él con voz ronca. Sus ojos parpadearon cansados hasta que lograron enfocar dos brillantes castaños que lo miraban desconcertados. Ella no lo sabía pero eso era lo primero que él quería ver, y su visión preferida en el mundo

Hermione abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, y la volvió abrir. ¿Había escuchado bien? Y si lo había hecho ¿Qué se puede contestar en ese momento? Su encogido corazón sufrió de una taquicardia inesperada y sintió un fugaz mareo.

- Creí que moriría – siguió hablando Harry con aquella voz ronca ajena a su acostumbrado tono. Parecía nervioso. Se incorporó lentamente con los codos hasta quedar semisentado; sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Hermione siguió – Y al pensar que nunca más volvería a ver tú rostro supe que debía decirte que… - cerró los ojos, inspiró ruidosamente, volvió a mirarla – Te amo… - el corazón de la castaña se paralizó momentáneamente, para luego seguir palpitando con más fuerza que antes - Te amo Hermione Granger, cada día un poco más que ayer. Te amo cuando me regañas y por ver más allá de mi cicatriz, te amo por estar siempre en mi mente como mi mayor prioridad. Te amo cuando me preguntas ¿Qué me pasa? ó cuando me invitas adentrarme en tú mundo. Tú me fuiste enamorando tan lentamente que entendí esto hasta hace muy poco. No quería morirme sin decírtelo, tú eres mis ganas de vivir. - Harry observó como los labios de Hermione se entreabrían, lo miraba con sus cejas totalmente enarcadas, estática en su puesto. "¿Seguía dormida y estaba soñando?" pensó ella; pero no podía estarlo porque aún podía oír su propia respiración que había aumentado drásticamente convirtiéndose en un ruido casi asmático – Y aunque tú no sientes lo mismo…

Casi al instante de que Harry dijera aquello, Hermione apretó su mano con intensidad a la vez que su cabeza negaba. Su corazón literalmente bailaba y temía que consiguiera subir por su esófago y salirse por su boca sin más explicación de su huída que su felicidad.

El oxígeno que antes era inminente, ahora resultaba imperioso, verdaderamente urgente. Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, talvez por el agitado palpitar en sus venas ó quizás por las emociones vividas pero lo cierto es que esa sed de aire no la calmaba nada – bueno casi nada –

La asfixia llegó a su punto culminante, si no hacía algo rápido seguro caería muerta al instante.

Y sin saber por qué los labios de Harry la estaban jalando, como un poderoso imán, y su lógica habitual se esfumó. Tan sólo estaban ella y Harry en un mundo paralelo.

El moreno al ver como la castaña se acercaba la jaló de la muñeca y llegó hasta ella con desesperación. Y sus labios se fundieron en un beso, un beso que les devolvía a ambos diecisiete años de vida muerta, un beso que le sacaba suspiros al viento, risa a los sueños y palpitar a sus corazones.

Rodeó su cintura mientras las manos de Hermione viajaban desde su espalda formando entrecortadas líneas hasta llegar a su cabello. Las sensaciones eran mil veces diferentes a lo que se hubieran imaginado jamás. Hermione sintió que el oxígeno corría por las arterias de su cuerpo en cada aliento emitido de Harry en su boca y lo apretó con más fuerza, como intentando que su agarre no la suelte nunca más.

La verdad se sentía tan bien hacer eso que Harry no pensaba en parar y al parecer Hermione sentía igual.

- Hermione, es hora de desayunar. Dice mamá que…

Ambos chicos dieron un respingo y se separaron bajando las miradas completamente colorados.

- ¡Harry! Ya estás bien… - dijo contento una cabellera pelirroja mientras se acercaba – Más que bien diría – agregó mirando a Hermione – Le iré a dar la noticia a mis padres. No sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías. Parecía que Hermione se iba a volver loca por segunda ocasión a causa tuya…

El colorado mientras decía todo esto sonreía retirándose del lugar en marcha invertida, se giró hacia la salida par salir pero Harry habó con voz realmente aguda

- Ron, nosotros, nosotros… Nosotros estábamos…

- Sí ya sé lo que estaban haciendo – replicó rápidamente – Se daban **respiración boca a boca **- el colorado soltó una carcajada cuando observó que los rostros de Harry y Hermione eran prácticamente dos bombillas encendidas.

Y antes de salir completamente del cuarto, no estaban seguros pero creyeron haberle oído murmurar "Honestamente ese par me trata como si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que se querían"

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas y otra vez esa magia que los caracterizaba se hizo más presente en el lugar. Los pensamientos viajaron, llevados en el viento. Hace mucho tiempo que las palabras dejaron de ser útiles entre los dos. Una sonrisa mutua basto para entenderse, como había sido siempre, como invariablemente sería por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
